


Two Birds, One Stone

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Everyone,” Hotch said as he walked into the conference room, “This is newly-crowned Agent Y/L/N. She, along with two other new agents, will be embarking on an interview process with us to become a profiler.”

Hotch turned towards the possible new profiler and began trying to introduce her to each of the members of the team - which she already knew. Y/N had been wanting to join the BAU since she was a child. She’d followed each member’s career for years, so she called out the names herself. “SSA Rossi, pleasure to meet you,” she said, shaking his hand as if he were a movie star (in her head she was), “and you are SSAs Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and Dr. Spencer Reid.” As she shook the doctor’s hand, she felt something course through her - admiration, maybe? Probably a little more than that; she felt a teenage-like giggle run through her that she had to stifle. Smart and cute.

“Reid, since Y/N’s qualifications and academic background most similarly match yours, you will be the SSA in charge,” Hotch said with a smile. 

“What?” he asked. Apparently, he had only recently been assigned as a Supervisory Special agent and Y/N was his first protege of sorts. A blush coated his face as he turned to the new interviewee and shook her hand lightly. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said.

“Okay, Y/N, you’re ready to fly now?” Hotch asked.

She shook her head. “Yes, sir.”

“Alright then,” he said, “Your first case, Agent. Wheels up in 30.”

———-

Over the course of the three-day case in Florida, Y/N and Spencer were paired up during all outings, leaving the two plenty of time to get to know each other. Although both shy at first, after bonding over their shared love of Dr. Who and Carl Sagan, they got along amazingly well, even bickering playfully over the facts of the case.

“How can you tell?” Spencer asked, looking toward Y/N in disbelief. How can you possibly tell she had a cutting problem with clothes on?”

She laughed. “Dr. Reid, where are we right now?”

“Florida,” he said, still confused. 

“And what’s the approximate temperature right now?” she asked, getting ready to prove her point. The fact that she knew something the good doctor didn’t was very exciting. Out of all of the members of the BAU whose careers she followed, Dr. Reid’s was the one she was most interested in.

“With humidity,” Spencer said, pulling his collar away from his neck and attempting to fan himself, “I’d put it around 105 degrees out today. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Exactly,” she said, stooping down to the victim and pulling up her sleeve, reveling the scars she knew were there, “And yet, she’s wearing a a long-sleeved undershirt and a sweater. She was so self-conscious of her scars, she wore heavy, long-sleeved clothes to cover up the evidence of her self-loathing even in over 100 degree weather.”

“Impressive, Agent Y/N,” Spencer said with a nod.

She smiled, a slight blush rising to her face as she shuffled her feet. “I’m also a Doctor, Doctor. Two Ph.D.s. That’s why Agent Hotchner paired us, I assume.”

———-

After the case closed, due in large part to the Agent Y/N’s work, she was told by Agent Hotchner that they would be in touch for a second round of interviewing after the other two agents had had their chance to prove themselves on a case as well. She’d gotten along so well with the members of the BAU however, that she exchanged numbers with everyone, including Dr. Reid, who she determined she had a crush on. A big one.

A couple days later, she decided to go out on a limb and call him. “Hello?” she said into the phone, her voice shaking with a nervousness she hadn’t felt since early college. “Hi, Dr. Reid…Spencer, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for coffee sometime?” Upon hanging up, she flailed her legs up and down and fell back into the couch, practically throwing her phone across the room in excitement; he’d said yes.

———-

“Hi, Dr. Re…Spencer,” she said as she approached the booth where he sat. She looked up to him. His intelligence was nearly unrivaled in his field and on top of that he was nice and cute. She had to shake the habit of calling him Dr. Reid.

Spencer got up from the table and gave her a small hug. “Nice to see you again,” he said. “How have you been?”

“Pretty great, actually,” she replied. “Been hoping for a call from Agent Hotchner. Do you have any idea of when I might get that call?”

“I think he’s going to be going through one more round of interviews, so you’ll be coming with us on another case. But you didn’t hear it from me.” After talking about work for a few minutes, they dropped that kind of talk and got to know each other; they discussed their education, their childhoods, their parents. It had been a great date, and just a few days later, she was called back as one of two final candidates for the job, as well as called back by Spencer for a second date.

For transparency’s sake, she disclosed to Agent Hotchner and Chief Strauss that she had gone on a date with the doctor and was planning on going on another. They admitted they would have to take that into account when considering her for the position, but that it by no means ruled her out. However, she did have to be overseen by a different agent, which was fine by her. 

———-

This time, the case lasted nearly a week and was quite trying, but they’d closed the cases on 20 victims and put away one of the most prolific serial killers in the state of Iowa. Again, Y/N was dismissed and told that she’d get a call soon.

Over the next four weeks, she and Spencer continued to date, spending increased time together at restaurants, the local zoo, the movies, their apartments and even the local park. “This has been the most amazing month of my life,” he said, as they walked through the park hand-in-hand.

“Me too,” she said, spinning into his embrace as the stared at the lake in front of them. “I hope I get called for the job, but even if I don’t, I met you, so I won’t call it a waste.” Turning around, with the backdrop of changing leaves in view, she pressed her lips to his, feeling a warmth spread through her that could only be described as complete and utter happiness.

———-

Finally, a week later, Y/N was called in to the BAU. Apparently, Hotch had a difficult time choosing between the final two candidates, so he’d take them both on one more case before making a final decision - or, at least, that’s what he told the team and Y/N. Since Y/N and Reid were seeing each other, and she’d even gone out for a girls’ night with the BAU ladies, he thought it might be nice to welcome her to the team in person.

“Hello, Y/N,” Hotch said, shaking her hand and turning towards the team. “I told you all that I couldn’t make a decision, which is why she was coming in for one more round of interviews…I lied. Y/N,” he said, turning to the shocked agent, “Welcome to the team.”

A round of congratulations ran through the room as she shook Hotch’s hand and subsequently lunged into Spencer’s arms. It was completely unprofessional, but she couldn’t help it; she ran around the room multiple times before hugging Spencer again. “I got the job and the man,” she smiled, leaning backward into Spencer’s chest. “Two birds, one stone. Thank you, Agent Hotchner.” She couldn’t possibly begin to describe the feeling of obtaining the job she’d always wanted.

“No need for thanks, Y/N. You have all the qualifications and if you haven’t figured it out yet, we weren’t adding to a team, we were adding to a family. You fit right in. And please, call me Hotch.”

Grabbing Spencer’s hands, she gave them a squeeze and attempted to keep the tears from falling. “Thanks, Hotch.”


End file.
